


Spectacles

by carpfish



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre Release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first glimpse of blue hair and red-rimmed glasses, Rin is certain that he hates Ryugazaki Rei from the depths of his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A set of Rin/Rei written prior to anime release. Enjoy!

From the first glimpse of blue hair and red-rimmed glasses, Rin is certain that he hates Ryugazaki Rei from the depths of his being. They're at the first inter-high swim meet of the year, and Rin watches the way that the first-year flails through the water with a lack of grace that makes Rin cringe. It's clear that he's athletic, but his body is shaped in the stock build of a runner, and his arms twist awkwardly in a clumsy manner when he raises them above the water for butterfly stroke. Rin almost pities the kid for the defeat he's going to be dealt come his event- high school swimming is highly intense, even on an amateur level- and smirks at the loud, unpracticed splashes of the younger boy's feet dropping into the water. It's nearly painful for Rin to see one of his specialty strokes being bastardized in such a manner, and he watches the other boy struggle from one end of the 50m pool at what seems to be a snail's pace. The poor thing, Rin laughs to himself, must be used to measly 25m laps. 

When the boy crawls out of the pool, water dripping in torrents from the tips of his hair and off his shoulders, he removes his goggles and blinks bewilderedly as if he can't see. Rin is just about to turn around and resume his warm up stretches, already having wasted enough time watching the beginner's pitiful performance, when a familiar blond bolt hurtles into the blue-haired boy, and Rin's eyes widen in recognition. The tiled floor of the pool is slick with water, and the yellow signs set up around the perimeter of the stands clearly state that running is a safety hazard, but that has never been able to curb Nagisa's boundless energy. Rin watches as the blond fires question after question at the flustered blue-haired boy at a rapid pace, asking how he feels, whether he's excited for the competition, and telling him not to be jealous. A feeling of numbness and nostalgia has set into Rin's bones, as recollections of being subjected to the very same treatment reluctantly seep into his memory. It hadn't quite occurred to Rin that Iwatobi would be able to revive their swimming club so quickly, let alone be able to show up at this meet. 

Nagisa's arrival is followed by the rest of the Iwatobi swim team. Makoto's grown much taller since the last time that Rin had seen him, but the gentleness of his smile hasn't changed a bit, and Rin can't help but feel comforted and embittered that his old teammates haven't lost a bit of that primary-school childishness. As Makoto and Nagisa cheer on their new club member, Haruka hangs on the fringes of their cluster, which is highly characteristic for him.

In retrospect, Rin shouldn't have been surprised at Iwatobi's presence at this competition, considering how he'd taunted Haruka before. Rin's almost forgotten what the miracles that Haruka's bullheaded determination has inspired in the past, because Nanase Haruka is a force of nature. The black-haired boy spots Rin from across the pool, and meets his gaze, and Rin can see the storms and hurricanes that brew in those eyes, the indignation and resolve to achieve victory. The intensity of it all almost makes Rin shudder with anticipation and nostalgia, remembering the days when he and Haruka had been joined at the hip, when their names had been the only ones on each others' lips.  
Haruka breaks the connection and turns his gaze onto the blue-haired boy, whom Rin assumes is their new club member, and the realization hits Rin like a punch in the gut. Rin can hear Nagisa's voice echo across the water, calling "Rei-chan, Rei-chan" as he clings to him. Makoto ruffles the boy's hair with a good natured grin, no doubt encouraging him to do his best and have fun no matter what, and Haruka pats him on the back, the corner of his lip slanting upwards, and that's probably the closest thing that Rin will see to Haruka's smile ever again. The four of them huddle in a circle and press their hands down into the center before releasing them into the air with a shout. Rin instinctively feels detached from the scene, as if he's a ghost looking upon the world of the living. 

When the Iwatobi swimming club heads back to their place on the stands, Rin recognizes the faint, confused smile on Ryugazaki's face. With that, he spits a curse towards his replacement, and bites the inside of his lower lip, hoping that it won't bleed.


	2. love you with my hands tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's smile looks like a knife in the darkness, and he just laps at the wounds that he's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This certainly escalated quickly. People never to trust giving a blowjob - 1) Matsuoka Rin.   
> A very angry and slightly violent make out scene, ft. Rin's shark fangs  
> mentions of (past?) rin/haruka

Kissing Rin tastes like bitterness and steel- although the coppery taste may actually be blood from where Rin's sharp fucking teeth have bit open Rei's lips. Their lips move against each other roughly and out of sync with noses getting in the way and chins knocking together. Rei's glasses are knocked askew at one point, and instead of adjusting them, he just brushes them off his face in a hasty pass of his hand, not caring that they hit the floor with a clatter, before moving to nip the corner of Rin's lip in retaliation. Rin gives a grunt and fists his fingers in Rei's dark blue hair, yanking on it to lift Rei's chin and expose his neck and jawline. Rei's scalp stings and he drags his nails across Rin's shoulders, just as broad and muscled as his own, praying that they leave welts that the older boy will have to explain away next swim practice. He chokes out a curse when Rin's incisors sink into the soft junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving an even more noticeable mark. "Fuck," Rei manages to say between the heavy breaths and hard-edged kisses. "Remind me never to let you suck my dick."

Rin's smile looks like a knife in the darkness, and he just laps at the wounds that he's made, looking entirely too unapologetic for Rei's liking. He wants to show his ownership of Rei, reminding everyone (reminding Haruka) that no matter how hard they try to tell themselves otherwise, Rei is just a cheap replacement for him. Rei resents this, but there's a sort of vengeful satisfaction in knowing that Rin will have to carry his own marks in front of the entire Samezuka swimming team as well, which almost makes this a fair trade-off. Rin's assault lingers a bit longer on Rei's shoulders and Rei thinks that he may like them more than he lets on. Rei presses the pads of his fingers along the ridges of Rei's shoulder blades, and runs his knuckles down the knobs of his spine until he reaches the subtle curve of his waist. 

Rin relaxes and arches a bit into the touch before realizing his mistake and decides to punish Rei for it. Sinking to his knees, he bites a ring of marks onto the side of Rei's abdomen, where everyone will be able to see it, and Rei nearly knees him in the face for it."Fuck you," Rei hisses again, eyes squinting and trying hard to hold back the beads of moisture that slide down his cheeks, because there is something dreadfully wrong with Rin's orthodontist and those bites really fucking hurt. He gives a sharp exhale of breath as Rin laps at the torn skin with his tongue, irritating the wound and probably giving Rei some sort of bacterial infection. Who knows where that mouth has been. (Rei knows perfectly.)  
Rin stands up again and this time presses gentle, almost mocking pecks against Rei's eyelids, and Rei can feel those cruel lips pulling into a smirk against his skin. "Oh baby, I intend to," the older boy growls from deep in his chest, and presses a palm against the wall to trap Rei against it, and dives in for a kiss again.


End file.
